1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing heated foaming liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable dispensing apparatus that selectively fits over and allows a number of differently sized canisters access to the dispensing apparatus to promote increased productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial hot lather dispensers are known in the art. One such application of such commercial hot lather dispensers is used in barbershops. Another application is in residential, non-commercial consumer toiletries settings. The consumer heated foaming liquid dispensers are used with a wide variety of foam canisters. Different commercial brands of foam canisters often have different sizes.
The foam canisters often are cylindrical shaped and have a height and a first diameter. On a top portion of the foam canister is a short shelf that also has a second diameter. Often this second diameter is different than the first diameter. The short shelf often has a valve stem thereon. The valve stem is often under a removable spray cap. The valve stem has a height, and the spray cap is disengageable from the valve stem.
A high demand exists in the non-commercial or residential settings for a heated foaming liquid shave. A consumer may enjoy a relaxing heated foaming liquid shave by using a dispensing apparatus that is analogous to a barbershop dispensing apparatus without the increased service cost, the waiting time for the barber, and the travel time associated from the consumer's home to the barbershop.
In the commercial setting however, the commercial heated foaming liquid dispensing apparatuses are relatively uniform from barbershop to barbershop. A barber may purchase from a vendor a relatively large canister of the heated foaming liquid that will easily fit into the commercial heated foaming liquid dispensing apparatus. However, the situation is quite different for home use. Often, the consumer will purchase foaming liquid that can be used either with a hot shave dispenser or shaving at ambient conditions. Each canister will be differently sized and shaped. Each foam canister has different heights, different shelf sizes, and different first and second diameters. Various problems result with the foam canister fitting into the residential dispenser. Often consumers are reluctant to purchase numerous dispensers with different sizes and configurations to accommodate the differently sized foam canister. Moreover, if the consumer has a first sized dispenser, the consumer may be precluded from purchasing a second sized foam canister because the second sized foam canister may not fit. This situation is detrimental because the user may be precluded from a desirable brand of shaving cream, for example for sensitive skin or having a preselected additive or attribute such as a softener.
One attempt in the art to remedy this problem in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,612 to Gasser. Gasser discloses a pressurized can of shaving cream connected to a dispenser. The pressurized can has a valve stem that is connected to aluminum tubing with an outlet valve. The aluminum tubing is soldered or brazed to the valve stem. Hot water from the consumer's bathroom shaving sink is poured over the aluminum tubing to heat the shaving cream that is released therein. Upon shaving, the user manipulates the outlet valve to release the heated foaming liquid.
However, this dispenser is not satisfactory since it is difficult for the aluminum tubing to remain balanced and fixed on a number of differently sized containers. Also, if the user lets go of the aluminum tubing, the valve stem may break off of the can. With the valve stem broken, the foam canister or can is unusable. Furthermore, the soldering operation to connect the valve stem of the canister to the dispenser is time consuming. Further, the consumer may not wish to purchase such a dispenser because of the time associated with usage of the dispenser. Furthermore, the dispenser may fall over and become separated from the canister during shaving.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable dispenser for use with a number of sizes of canisters. There is also a need for such a reliable and safe, dispenser that will engage the canister and also disengage from the canister in a quick manner without undue effort by the consumer.
There is also a need for such a dispenser that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.